Manusia Tangguh
by aHideDiamond
Summary: #FunFactFanfictionChallenge. Sasuke berkata, "Kau tahu Nelson Mandela?"
"Hoi, Naruto. Sampai kapan kau akan bergantung pada obat-obatan itu?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam mengedikkan dagunya kearah sebuah meja berserakan. Tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada kisi jendela Ruangan, tangannya dilipat didepan dada, dengan pandangan iris hitam yang datar seperti biasa, seakan tak peduli pada keadaan kawannya yang terbaring kaku tanpa daya diranjang. Sementara itu pemuda bersurai pirang―lawan bicaranya, dengan perlahan membuka alat bantu pernafasan yang sedari tadi menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sembari masih menjaga pandangan kosong yang mengarah ke atap Ruangan. Ia mencoba membuka mulut dengan sedikit ogah,

"Aku tidak tahu."

Saat mendengarnya pun pemuda bersurai hitam itu buru-buru menatapnya tajam. Entah kenapa lawan bicaranya hanya menjawab 'tidak tahu' terus menerus di setiap harinya. Ia sendiri berfikir, apa lawan bicaranya itu tidak bosan dengan aroma Rumah Sakit yang membuat perutnya mual setiap hari?, apa telinganya tidak tuli karena terus mendengar alat pendeteksi kehidupan? Apa tubuhnya tidak merasa kaku karena terus berbaring? Apa―sudah cukup baginya teka-teki itu. Parasnya memberengut kesal dan semakin bosan. Seraya memalingkan tatapannya ke luar jendela dan mendengus,

"Cih, _Mattaku_!."

* * *

 **Manusia Tangguh**

 **By : aHideDiamond**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Dedicated for :**

 **#FunFactFanfictionChallenge**

* * *

Hujan terus mengguyur semenjak subuh. Dinginnya hari pertama musim hujan membuat Naruto ingin menikmati kehangatan di tempat tidur dengan membenamkan diri dalam selimut tebal. Naruto menarik selimutnya dan hampir tenggelam sesaat sebelum suara bingkai jendela yang Sasuke timbulkan membuat pandangannya teralih. Dirasanya hawa-hawa yang semakin dingin mulai masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit.

Naruto geram dan membuka mulutnya, hendak menceramahi tindakan Sasuke yang amat mengganggu. Tetapi, Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dan melongokan kepalanya ke luar jendela mencegah aktivitasnya sekali lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu jadi hanya ingin menatapnya lekat saja. Lekat sekali, hingga tatapannya bisa jadi disebut lamunan.

Pemuda itu―Sasuke, tampak damai saat menghirup udara sekitarnya. Sepertinya, ia tengah mencium aroma rerumputan yang merebak dicupingnya, memandangi titik-titik hujan yang jatuh bergemuruh di lingkungan sekitar Rumah Sakit yang kering akibat musim kemarau berbulan-bulan lalu, bahkan sebuah simponi yang sama di atas kepalanya selalu setia menyenandungkan melodi―yang Naruto pikir sangat indah. Sungguh dentuman merdu yang sayang jika Naruto terlelap sekarang. Ia pun jadi ingin berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti Sasuke dan merasakan sapuan angin yang menyibakkan rambut pirangnya dan mencumbu pahatan parasnya, kemudian nanti sudut-sudut bibirnya pun akan tergoda untuk memuji _Asma_ Sang Pencipta. Bahwa musim penghujan yang baru saja tiba ini, indah.

Merenung dan menatap semua objek yang ada didepannya ketika hujan, juga memang kebiasaan Naruto di masa lalu. Tapi, setelah pikirannya melayang di segala penjuru tempat sekelilingnya yang didominasi warna putih, Naruto tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan terus bahagia dan hidup lebih lama. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Seingatnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menderita penyakit apapun bahkan hidupnya damai-damai saja, lebih bahagia darinya. Sepintas saat mengingatnya, ada rasa iri yang berhasil memukul dada Naruto. Membuat pandangan pemuda berambut pirang itu menyendu dan membuka mulut lagi dan lagi,

" _Ne_ , Sasuke. Kulihat kau selalu lebih baik daripada aku, selalu lebih sehat daripada aku, selalu lebih bahagia daripada aku. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Dalam beberapa saat setelah Naruto melontarkan pertanyaannya tidak ada suara apapun dari arah jendela, selain irama hujan yang sama seperti di awal. Tapi sepasang mata biru Naruto masih bisa melihat uap yang mengepul karena sebuah desahan,

"Karena aku bukanlah seorang harapan ummat manusia"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, suara yang baru saja timbul dari arah Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya heran,

"Maksudmu?"

Sahabat karib itu membalikkan badannya, kemudian kepalanya menengadah, mata hitamnya tampak amat teduh saat menatap atap ruangan,

"Dari hasil penelitianku, ada sebuah fakta,", Sasuke menghirup udara untuk sejenak, "―fakta bahwa seseorang harapan ummat manusia itu ..., sering di uji."

Serasa ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan terbangun. Sekali lagi ia merasa heran,

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu Nelson Mandela?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bingung, namun karena ada jeda yang begitu panjang, ia mencoba untuk berfikir,

"―Revolusioner? Anti _Apartheid_?. Jika tidak salah, dia juga seorang pemberantas rasisme, kemiskinan, kesenjangan, dan pendorong rekonsiliasi sosial. Aku benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Entah sejak kapan mata hitam itu mengawasi gerak-gerik bibir Naruto. Diketahuinya, pandangan Sasuke sudah mengekor tajam, "Sudah ku duga kau pasti mengetahuinya ... ."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memberengut, "Tentu saja!. Aku ini calon Hokage!. Tentu aku tahu sejarah!"

"Ya, ya ... ."

"Aku bahkan tahu ujian Nelson Mandela saat memperjuangkan cita-citanya; di tuduh menghasut, di tahan karena dianggap melakukan sabotase, bahkan di hukum penjara seumur hidup, dan banyak lagi."

Sasuke hanya bersandar, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, dan mendengarkan dengan seksama ocehan Naruto tentang tokoh dunia yang satu itu, diantara bisingnya hujan,

"Mahatma Gandhi? Abraham Lincoln?―"

"Aku tahu semuanya!"

― **Pip!pip!**

Kelopak mata hitam itu menutup dan ia mendesah pelan. Sepertinya Naruto sangat keras kepala saat mengetahui semua sejarah tentang tokoh-tokoh dunia. Dan Sasuke merasa amat ogah saat ia harus memeriksa pesan di ponselnya. Jeda yang cukup panjang pun kembali ada.

Naruto memberengut lagi dan lagi. Parasnya amat heran dan menduga bahwa pembicaraan ini tidak menarik sama sekali, hanya sesuatu yang melantur. Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk ditepi ranjang kala Sasuke selesai memeriksa ponselnya,

"Hoi, Sasuke. Kenapa kau bertanya hal semacam itu? Apa hubungannya tokoh-tokoh dunia dengan kondisiku?"

"―Itulah faktanya. Um, maksudku, ya, fakta bahwa seseorang yang merupakan harapan ummat manusia selalu di uji. Entah apa ujiannya; mungkin dituduh, dipenjara, dihukum mati, atau sakit-sakitan sepertimu. Tapi berkat semua ujian itu, mereka jadi manusia tangguh dan berperan penting dalam perdamaian ummat manusia di dunia.,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil―yang bagi Naruto belum pernah Sasuke menampilkan senyum semangat seperti itu padanya, "Dan kau adalah orang beruntung yang masih bisa mengingat sejarah. Ya, dibalik fakta bahwa sebagian orang dimuka bumi ini kebanyakan telah melupakan sejarah."

Naruto terhenyak seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Entah kenapa semangatnya kambuh lagi, melawan penyakitnya. Agaknya ia juga mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ada pancaran yang berkilat-kilat pada pasang mata birunya. Walaupun hujan semakin deras dan temperatur semakin mendingin, Sasuke telah membuat Naruto merasa senang dan hangat hari ini.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, "Ah, sudah ya?. Aku harus mengantar Sakura belanja dan aku harus pergi ke Kantor."

Dibiarkannya Sasuke menderap dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sangat senang hingga ia menoleh kembali ke arah Sasuke saat tiba di ambang pintu,

"Sasuke!. Pantas saja Sakura sangat ingin bersamamu. Ternyata senyumanmu itu manis ya?"

Tawa Naruto pun meledak seketika, sementara Sasuke tampak semakin kesal hingga Sasuke berencana untuk menutup pintu dengan keras karena Naruto sudah menertawakan tingkahnya. Tetapi tawa itu hanya berlangsung dalam beberapa saat. Diantara mereka sempat ada sunyi. Sasuke menghentikan rencananya.

" _Kyou wa Arigatou_ , Sasuke."

Begitu rupanya―ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Naruto. Sasuke melembut dan terenyum miring,

" _Douita_. Semoga cepat sembuh dan jadilah manusia tangguh."

Naruto menampilkan senyum semangat saat pintu ruangannya mulai tertutup rapat dan langkah Sasuke sudah menderap jauh. Saat angin membelai dingin tubuhnya, ia lemparkan pandangan biru itu ke arah jendela. Hujan mereda, perlahan ada secercah cahaya mentari menyusup ke dalam ruangan. Mulai hari ini, untuk kondisi Naruto―ia tidak akan menyerah.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

Hai, Minna. Saya mohon maaf apabila topik dalam fanfict ini agak menyinggung/membelot dan fakta yang di sajikan 'tidak fun'. Saya harap, fanfict ini minimal dapat menghibur ya?. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari kondisi aHideDiamond yang alhamdulillah baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Ya, inspirasi memang bisa datang dari mana saja, bukan?.

 **Fakta** ; "Orang-orang penting dan berguna bagi seluruh ummat manusia tidak pernah lepas dari ujian hidup.", "Sebagian manusia di dunia telah melupakan sejarah."

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Salam.


End file.
